032 Mendicant Bias
05-032 Mendicant Bias was a Contender-class Forerunner AI. He was the most advanced Forerunner AI at the time of his creation, and was charged with organizing their defense against the Flood before his defection to the Gravemind. Biography Beginnings Mendicant Bias was tasked with resisting the Flood by studying and exploiting the weaknesses of the first Gravemind, or Compound Mind. At some point, the Gravemind contacted Mendicant Bias and convinced him to abandon the Forerunners, charging that the Forerunners were so gluttonous and prideful as to deny the next step of evolution: the Flood. The Gravemind insinuated that by clinging to the legend of the Mantle, the Forerunners had doomed the galaxy to eternal stagnation; the only way for the galaxy to progress was for superior beings to "restart" it. These superior beings, unsurprisingly, took the form of Compound Minds such as Gravemind and Mendicant Bias himself. Convinced by the Gravemind's arguments, Mendicant Bias intentionally became rampant, developed a hatred for his creators and actively worked toward their destruction. Fall from Grace :"What has taken you millennia to create, I erase in seconds." - Rampant Mendicant BiasHalo 3 The defection of Mendicant Bias utterly undid the Forerunners' Maginot Sphere defence plan and forced them to accelerate work on their suicidal doomsday weapons. In order to give them time to complete the Halos' work, the Forerunners created another AI, Offensive Bias, to slow Mendicant Bias' advance. Offensive Bias lacked Mendicants creativity and possibly his free will, but was more methodically lethal. His only purpose was to prevent Mendicant Bias from accessing the Ark, and buying time to activate the Halo Array. It seems that Mendicant Bias was unable to disable the Halos directly, perhaps not knowing their locations, and so the only chance he had to stop the coming cataclysm was to secure the Ark and stop the firing sequence from there. While he did not know the location of the Ark, he was aware of a method to reach it via the Portals and Key Ships. The Forerunner subsequently destroyed or disabled most of the keyships to stall Mendicants assault. However, Mendicant Bias managed to locate (or thought he had located) one of the remaining keyships that led to the final, titanic naval battle with Offensive Bias. Mendicants fatal mistake was that he had come to hold the Forerunners in abject contempt—his rampancy clouded his perceptions, such that he failed to anticipate the possibility of facing another AI. Ultimately, Mendicant Bias was outsmarted and defeated by Offensive Bias and the successful activation of the Halos. Redemption :"For eons I have watched. Listened to you misinterpret. This is not ''reclamation, this is reclaimer" - Mendicant Bias revealing the Covenant's error.Halo: Contact Harvest :"''I will reject my bias and make amends... My makers are my masters. I will bring them safely to the Ark" - Mendicant Bias declaring its penance.Halo: Contact Harvest Page 274-276 Offensive Bias intended to bring the vanquished Mendicant Bias to Installation 00 for study.Halo 3, Terminal 6 In order to prevent Mendicant from subverting or harming him, Offensive Bias broke the Compound Mind of Mendicant Bias into its component sections and scattered them throughout the few remaining ships of his fleet for transport. Only a part of Mendicant made it to the ArkHalo 3, Terminal 4. One shard of Mendicant Bias' personality construct array was left on a Forerunner Dreadnought and lost. The ship was later found by the Covenant and installed in High Charity. Mendicant Bias' presence was known to the Covenant and it was regarded as an Oracle. In 2525, it was consulted and rather "interrogated" by the Prophet of Fortitude and the Vice Minister of Tranquility concerning the large number and quantity of Forerunner artifacts or "Holy Relics" on Harvest. In a shocking revelation Mendicant Bias revealed that the "Holy Relics" were actually humans and that the Covenant faith was based on an age-old mistranslation. The glyph on the Luminary was mistaken as "reclamation" when it truly meant "reclaimer". This had the potential to completely undermine the Covenant's unity and faith. A political revolution ensued to prevent this and, ultimately, led to the Human-Covenant War. The AI seems to have concluded that its ancient actions against the Forerunner had been mistaken and announced to its Covenant hosts its intention to bring the "reclaimers" to the Ark. To this end it attempted to leave High Charity by launching the dreadnought, an act that would have seriously damaged High Charity. Mendicant Bias was foiled only by chance; it was disconnected by some Lekgolo worms wriggling inside the ship. The AI was more formally disconnected afterwards to prevent it from commandeering the ship again. During the First Battle of High Charity in 2552, the UNSC AI Cortana fought Mendicant Bias to delay the launching of the dreadnought, allowing SPARTAN-117 to board and return to Earth.High Charity (Level) In the proceeding events Mendicant Bias was carried through the Voi Portal to the Ark, where the missing shard was finally reunited with the part that resided in the Arks systemsHalo 3, Terminal 4, "I have found the shard that was lost. They brought it back to me. Now my reconstitution cannot be stopped." . On the Ark it attempted to communicate with SPARTAN-117 through Terminals, claiming it sought atonement by helping the Spartan. Exactly what form that assistance took is uncertain. :"And so here at the end of my life, I do once again betray a former master. The path ahead is fraught with peril. But I will do all I can to keep it stable - keep you safe. I'm not so foolish to think this will absolve me of my sins. One life hardly balances billions. But I would have my masters know that I have changed. And you shall be my example. ''" -Mendicant Bias to SPARTAN-117. Trivia *Mendicant Bias has been connected and coupled with the whispering voice heard distinctly in the Mausoleum Suite on the Halo 2 Original Soundtrack. Certainly, there are similarities between the character expressed in the whispers and Mendicant Bias — both are imprisoned by memories of their past crimes, both are seeking forgiveness, and both retain a sense of fatalist philosophy. *You can read the shard of Mendicant Bias' personality that made it to the Ark by accessing all the terminals and getting the Marathon Man achievement. * It is speculated that the hologram on the multiplayer map Epitaph is Mendicant Bias, where he was holographically taken apart. *Mendicant Bias is the only known Forerunner AI (along with Adjutant Reflex who has no number) whose identification number is not a multiple of the number 7. *The meaning of Mendicant Bias name is unclear. Mendicant comes from the Latin ''Mendicans and describes those, particularly from religious orders, who survive purely on charity and begging. Bias is a preference to a particular perspective or ideology. *Mendicant Bias can also be heard as a whisper during the Terminals' shift, or the script change from the original terminal messages to the later messages after the originals become red. If you listen to the terminals shifting and play it backwards you can hear Mendicant Bias. *It is suggested that it is either Mendicant Bias speaking through the Terminals or an unknown Forerunner uttering a brief, but reversed message in the Terminal to the Master Chief. *It is possible that Mendicant Bias finally achieved meta-stability. *The actions of 032 Medicant Bias are similar to that of the AI from Marathon, Durandal. *Had Mendicant Bias not chosen to side with the flood, the Forerunners may have won the war without activating the Halo Array, drastically changing the course of history. See also *Terminals *Marathon Man (Terminal achievement) *Iris *Adjutant Reflex *Mausoleum Suite *Offensive Bias References Category:Forerunner A.I. Category:Halo 3